


The Freedom of the Stars Offers No Sanctuary Here

by Tears_of_an_Angel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: .....yet, F/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, but not a happy ending, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_of_an_Angel/pseuds/Tears_of_an_Angel
Summary: Cassian Andor had not been there for her since Scarif. No, once he'd been cleared for active duty  Cassian Andor had left her just like everyone else, jumping head first back into the throes of intelligence missions and barely coming back at all.Perhaps that could explain her current company.*****i.e. Jyn and Han yearn for their old lives, but they both know they can't leave. And even if they could - they wouldn't.





	The Freedom of the Stars Offers No Sanctuary Here

Cassian Andor has not been there for her since Scarif. 

More precisely, since the medbay back on Yavin IV. She and Bodhi had sat diligently by his bedside waiting, waiting, _waiting_ , for him to wake up. When the Death Star hovered just above them he had held her hand and in his eyes she had seen all the what ifs that could've been. 

But after the destruction of the Death Star, he had suddenly started fading back into the Alliance. Never mind the weeks that she spent helping him through physical therapy. Or the times she had kept him company along with the whirring of machines and med droids that fussed over him. 

No, once he'd been cleared for active duty, Cassian Andor had left her just like everyone else, jumping head first back into the throes of intelligence missions and barely coming back at all. 

The High Command had paired her and Han shortly after she was cleared for active duty. She didn't like to dwell on the reasons why. Maybe they were both too volatile, too risky to be trusted with anyone else. She told herself she didn't care. 

 

Maybe that could help explain Jyn's current company. 

Han Solo had been there for her. 

It was Han Solo who knew how she took her caf and brought her a cup every morning while she hid in the hangar and stared up at the open sky - wondering, wishing. 

It was Han Solo who played sabbacc with her and sometimes Rogue Squadron when she got restless, which was often. 

Han Solo who liked to drown his sorrows along with hers late at night on the Millennium Falcon, drunken whispers of Intelligence officers and princesses passing between their lips. 

 

In the early days Jyn would always track Cassian down if he was on base. She'd make sure he got back from whatever suicide mission he'd been on with the least amount of injuries possible. But the early days were long gone and Jyn couldn't stand his blank face and dead eyes whenever he saw her. 

 

It was Han Solo who stayed with her in the medbay. 

Their latest mission had been a disaster. It was supposed to be simple. Han had an old pal, a contact who was maybe willing to sell supplies and rations to the Rebellion. The High Command was eager to negotiate a contract so she and Han were sent to meet him in a shady cantina on a planet with a relatively small Imperial presence. 

(Later, Jyn will scoff at Draven's use of the phrase "relatively small") 

It had gone bad almost immediately. 

Jyn and Han had entered the cantina and met with the contact. But the guy, a Bith who spoke heavily accented Basic, was evasive and jumpy. He refused to make a clear commitment and the whole thing left Jyn with a bad feeling. 

Neither she nor Han were particularly surprised when a squad of stormtroopers were waiting for them outside the bar. Jyn pulled her blaster and the shootout that followed caused the entire cantina to erupt into chaos as the other suspicious and morally ambiguous patrons attempted to escape. She and Han took turns firing into the line of white armored bodies. The adrenaline coursing through Jyn's veins blurred out the sound of Han yelling at her as a blaster bolt narrowly missed her side. In the confusion, they were able to slip out of the street and down a back alley. 

They made it back to the ship in one piece, dodging down alley after alley and avoiding heavily patrolled areas. Han had hailed Chewie on the comm once they were away from the sound of blasters and they took off immediately. 

Jyn had collapsed into a seat as Han regaled Chewie with a rundown of their adventure. "I just wish we could've taken a few more troopers down before we left, right kid?" Han was looking at her, but his voice was muffled in her ears. Jyn attempted to nod but the world suddenly started spinning. "Kid?" Jyn pressed a palm to her side and it came away slick with blood. "Kid!" 

 

She was unconscious for most of the journey back to base. She missed Han cursing loudly and colorfully as he tried to wrap the wound. 

She missed Han carrying her bridal style to the medbay, yelling at everyone in his way to _move_. 

But what she didn't miss was waking up to the hum of the medbay and the sound of yelling outside her room. In the hallway stood Cassian Andor and Han Solo engaged in a screaming match. 

"You think I planned for this to happen? It was a mission, missions go _wrong_." 

"Not if you know what you're doing," Cassian retaliated, his glare murderous. 

"That's rich," Han started, "this isn't right, you know? You've ignored that girl for months - cut all ties with her. And now suddenly you have any right to be concerned, to berate me for letting her get hurt when you weren't even there." 

"You have no place-" 

Jyn's head hurt, her eyes burned with tears. She didn't register speaking, but she must have because suddenly both their eyes were on her. 

"Jyn?" Her name on Cassian's lips sounded foreign and made her chest ache in a way that wasn't related to her injury. 

Before he could say anything else, however, another figure rounded the corner. "What in the seven hells do you think you're doing?" Princess Leia's wrath, as usual, was directed primarily at Han, as if expecting him to be the cause of whatever she had stumbled upon. 

Han directed his own glare back at her, "What? Now I can't check on my own teammate? You want to know what the yelling is about, ask Captain Andor." 

There was a moment, Jyn saw it, where the princess registered that they were outside Jyn's room and that the glare in Cassian's eyes was truly deadly. She looked between the two men for another second before saying, with all the authority she was known for, "You're both dismissed." 

 

She healed and went on more missions. With Han, with the pathfinders, with whoever needed her. When she was on base she often sat with Bodhi in the mess hall and laughed at his stories from shuttling around troops and cargo for the Alliance. 

She played sabbacc with the Rogue pilots and got ridiculously drunk with Han every now and then. 

It was during one of these late night drinking sessions, this time in the cockpit of the Falcon, that Han looked at her, his eyes unusually bright, and said, "Come with me."

Maybe it was because of the Corellian Whiskey, but Jyn smiled. "Where?"

"Anywhere," Han shrugged, "I got some debts to pay off before the fun can begin, but I'm getting out of here." 

"No you're not," Jyn slurred. "And neither am I."

"Come on, kid. You and I, we aren't the Rebellion's type. We don't belong here."

And oh, did Jyn's heart ache because she yearned for the freedom of the stars, of a ship and a good pilot and nowhere to be. She could change her name, go back to smuggling, and have her old life back. It was tempting, so tempting. "We could go anywhere. Do anything."

"Exactly, wouldn't that be fun, kid?"

Jyn's eyes drifted lazily to his, "It would be."

Han lifted the bottle to lips and took a swig. Jyn let her eyes travel across the hangar, dark and deserted. She spotted a familiar U-wing that had only touched down on base yesterday. She thought of a captain with dark eyes and what his arms felt like around her when they thought the end was near. 

Han looked at her and she knew. "We won't," she whispered into the space between them. He sighed. She couldn't leave her captain and he couldn't leave his princess. No matter how futile it was. 

"This whole damn war is going to destroy them."

Jyn reached for the bottle, "Then it'll destroy us too." 

Han nodded, because it was true. They would go to the ends of the galaxy, kill Darth Vader himself, if it meant that this war could stop taking from the people they cared about. She propped her feet up on the controls of the Falcon and ignored Han's halfhearted glare. 

"Maybe one day," he said, eyes trained on the stars outside the hangar. 

Jyn wasn't exactly sure what "one day" meant. But she wanted it. 

 

It was the next morning, while Jyn was sipping her caf in the hangar and listening to Han's impression of Draven, that she would fail to notice Cassian standing in the shadows. His eyes trained on her as she laughed at Han. She wouldn't see the way his fingernails dug into his palms every time she smiled because he couldn't give her that happiness. 

It was the next morning, when he brought Jyn a cup of caf, that Han Solo would miss the Princess passing through the hangar on her way to the Command Center. He would miss the way her shoulders just barely slumped when she saw him with Jyn. The way she wished that she had the freedom to laugh with him like that. 

But there was a war at hand and war doesn't care about wishes and wants. 

But maybe, if one day ever came. If the war ever ended and the Empire ever fell. _Maybe then_.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Boy...I just really really love writing Han & Jyn's relationship. And there's just so many similarities between them. Also, I know this is kinda not a happy ending but I'm considering writing a sequel or something so just hold on.
> 
> Comment if you have any thoughts/constructive criticism/etc. Feedback is the BEST motivator. And find me @hope-is-made-of-stardust on tumblr if you wanna chat about rebelcaptain!!!!


End file.
